Don't Stop/Lyrics
INSTRUMENTAL: https://youtu.be/8J1QqBqIz0M This track was leaked online on 6th April, 2017, and is confirmed to be on DJ M.K.A.'s album Die A Legend. ---- Tirade MK, we're taking it to the favelas tonight DJ M.K.A. I'm the guard of the favelas, nobody can attack them Mykie D Alright, MK, eighteen years and counting Don't let anybody call you anything but a legend DJ M.K.A. Mykie D, yo Polish Whip Curtains to the left, curtains to the right Flavia Let's do this DJ M.K.A. I'm about to go in, I'm about to go in They all know what my name is DJ M.K.A. Polish Whip You know they tried to hold me down, but I found my way through A hundred tried to tackle me, in the end were few I guess there's only one thing left to do Don't stop, I won't stop 'til the day that I die Mykie D They say I've gotta live my life, and that is what I've done When it looks like I am killed, I am really only stunned I won't stop in '22, I won't stop in '23 I won't stop until the one on the gold statue is me I'm from a rich gang but I ain't a bird, man I am a stunna but I ain't a bad dad I will die a legend, I'm a platinum star Whilst the rest are below par Talk to them, P. Whip Polish Whip You know they tried to hold me down, but I found my way through A hundred tried to tackle me, in the end were few I guess there's only one thing left to do Don't stop, I won't stop 'til the day that I die da.1.U.2. King with the crown, looking very loyal I disrespect the lord, 'cause we'll never be royals Ain't from Aberdeen but I know about the oil Toast to twenty snakes, ninteen of them coil Tirade I won't stop 'til I see the sky, I won't stop 'til I see the birds I won't stop 'til I see the gods, I won't stop 'til I see the words I won't stop 'til I see the heavens, I won't stop 'til I see the clouds You better realise who you are talking to now Polish Whip You know they tried to hold me down, but I found my way through A hundred tried to tackle me, in the end were few I guess there's only one thing left to do Don't stop, I won't stop 'til the day that I die Tirade They told me no, I told them yes Now they all know who's the best Polish Whip I guess there's only one thing left to do Don't stop, I won't stop 'til the day that I die Flavia Favela love, MK, representing S.A. Won't stop like P.W., won't stop like D.A. Brazil knows me from my dad, I quote his line As long as we make it to the charts I'll be fine I feel the bombs coming, Micheal Bay better take some Movie lessons from Fyp, rest in peace Xiam They hate me but I'm only trying I just think I'm the one, I ain't lying Go! Polish Whip You know they tried to hold me down, but I found my way through A hundred tried to tackle me, in the end were few I guess there's only one thing left to do Don't stop, I won't stop 'til the day that I die Tirade They told me no, I told them yes Now they all know who's the best Polish Whip I guess there's only one thing left to do Don't stop, I won't stop 'til the day that I die Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics